Wariactwa Shuichiego
by ChibiGirlXDpl
Summary: Yuki zachowuje się bardzo, bardzo OOC, jak na to Shuichi zareaguje?  Krótki one-shot XP


Notka Autora:

Heh... Znalazłam to w notesie pomiędzy moimi innymi fikami XD

One-shot, tak dla jaj... XP

Jak Shuichi by zareagował gdyby Yuki zachowywał się naprawdę, naprawdę OOC... :3 No, w mojej opninii... :3

Wielkie dzięki dla mojej Beta, Leto-Mireille, za poświęcenie czasu na poprawienie tych wielu pomyłek!

Gravitation nie jest moją własnością. Stworzyła go niezrównana Maki Murakami.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**Wariactwo Shuichiego**

Shuichi cicho otworzył drzwi frontowe do domu, który dzielił z Yukim. Zdjął buty i bezszelestnie położył plecak na podłodze. Potem podreptał do biura swojego ukochanego tak cicho, jak było możliwe. Zatrzymał się przed drewnianymi drzwiami i przygotował się do efektownego wejścia i wyściskania jego niczego nieoczekującego marudnego pisarza. Nie widział go cały dzień i na samą myśl o mężczyźnie którego kochał, musiał powstrzymać dziewczęcy chichot. Podekscytowany, Shuichi położył rękę na klamce do drzwi, przycisnął nią i- znalazł się na podłodze z obiektem jego uczuć na nim. Eiri Yuki – popularny podrywacz i słynny autor romansów, znany z zimnego i pozornie pozbawionego emocji oblicza; człowiek który rzadko kiedy pokazywał lub wyrażał swoje prawdziwe uczucia – właśne ściskał Shuichiego niczym beztroska nastolatka, zachowując się jak jeszcze jedna z opętanych fanek piosenkarza. Shuichi mógł tylko gapić się na blond włosy łaskoczące jego policzek. Przez te całe trzy lata odkąd byli razem, nigdy, przenigdy nie widział pisarza zachowującego się w ten sposób. Jedyny przypadek, kiedy Eiri był miły i niemal czuły w stosunku do Shuichiego, miał miejsce lata temu – wtedy widział w nim tego cholernego Kitazawę. Shuichi przeraził się wtedy nie na żarty, a tamto wydarzenie wydawało się nieznaczne w porównaniu z obecną sytuacją.

"E-Eiri? C-czy to t-ty?" Piosenkarz próbował wstać ale ciężar starszego mężczyzny przygniatał go do podłogi.

"Oczywiście że to ja, Shu-chan! Kim innym mógłbym być? Tak się cieszę że wróciłeś do domu! Tak bardzo, _bardzo_ za tobą tęskniłem!" Ostatnie zdanie było podkreślone miażdżącym uściskiem.

"Eiri! Przestań – nie- ek- mogę- oddychać-!"

"Achhh! Tak strasznie przepraszam, Shu-chan-wu-chan!" Yuki spanikował i natychmiast zeszedł z Shuichiego, by ten mógł wreszcie zaczerpnąć powietrza.

"Czekaj. Jak ty mnie właśnie nazwałeś?"

"Shu-chan-wu-chan? To twój przydomek, matołku!" To jeszcze bardziej przeraziło Shuichiego i zaczął hiperwentylować. Wyjął papierową torbę z kieszeni i oddychał w nią, próbując uspokoić niewiarygodny chaos w jego głowie. _'Och mój Boże co jest nie tak z Yukim? Co ja PIERDOLĘ się stało? To NIE mój Eiri! Poza tym on nie miał żadnych psychologicznych problemów od lat... Może coś się stało dzisiaj jak byłem w pracy... Czy może...'_

"Tatsuha! To NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE! Gdzie jest PRAWDZIWY Eiri?" Shuichi wrzeszczał na faceta stojącego przed nim.

"Cooo? Waaah! Jak możesz być taki wredny, Shu-chaaan! JA jestem PRAWDZIWYM Eiri Yuki! Kocham cieeeeeeeee!" Stwór, który twierdził że jest jego ukochanym nagle wybuchnął płaczem. _'Jasna... Może on się uderzył w głowę albo coś? No ale, jest jakiś limit jak bardzo możesz se spieprzyć mózg po uderzeniu w głowę...'_

"Okeeej... Przepraszam... Eiri... To... Umm... Jak się masz, Yuki?"

"Znacznie lepiej teraz, gdy tu jesteś, Shuichi!" Ogłosił chichocząc. Ten nieznajomy dźwięk przyprawił piosenkarza o dreszcze.

"Ok-Okej...!" Pisnął Shuichi, odsuwając się powoli z wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami. _'Może on jest klonem? Tak! Jestem pewien że kosmici nas widzieli w telewizji parę lat temu i postanowili przylecieć tu dlatego że są przeciwko gejom, zdecydowali się tu przylecieć i dać nam nauczkę! Pewnie porwali mojego Eiri i robią z nim w tej chwili niewyobrażalne rzeczy!'_ "Nie martw się! JA CIĘ URATUJE, YUKIII!" Zakrzynął w niebiosa z nowo odnalezioną determinacją.

"Co? Ale to JA jestem Yuki! Co jest, Shu-Shu?" Oszust który wyglądał jak Eiri powiedział ze łzami w oczach. Ależ przekonujące(!)

"wWAAAaaaAArrRRGGHHHhhhhHHH!" Shuichi nie mógł już z tym wytrzymać i wybiegł z domu, wydzierając się jak szaleniec przez całą drogę. Kiedy dotarł do sklepu spożywczego około dwa kilometry dalej, w końcu zabrakło mu tchu i musiał usiąść przy wejściu. Shował twarz w rękach i zaczął szlochać. Rozzpaczliwie próbował wymyślić, co teraz robić. _'Nie mogę tam wrócić i udawać że nic się nie stało! Jestem pewien, że ten idiotyczny klon już wie, że ja wiem co knuje! Jak tylko postawię stopę na progu domu, już po mnie! To coś mnie zabije!'_ "Yuukkiii..." Shuichi łkał stęskniony.

"Co ty tu robisz, szczeniaku?" Głos nagle się odezwał z boku Shuichiego. Zaskoczony odwrócił się do mężczyzny, który właśnie do niego przemówił i jego twarz zamarła w wyrazie kompletnego niedowierzenia i zmieszania.

"Yuki?" Shuichi w sekundzie był na nogach i ściskał z całych sił wysokiego blondyna. "Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki! Czy to naprawdę ty, Yuki? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! To naprawdę MÓJ Eiri! MÓJ Yuki! Myślałem że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę!"

"Spadaj, szczeniaku. Nie mam zamiaru uciekać do mojego samochodu przed gromadą zgłodniałych fanek yaoi. Znowu..." Wtedy, Yuki przysiągł, że już nigdy nie weźmie ze sobą Shuichiego w żadne publiczne miejsce...

"OCHMÓJTYBOŻE YUKI! To NAPRAWDĘ TY! TY jesteś moim Eirim!" Uwaga która normalnie by się skutecznie pozbyła tego szczeniaka z niego jeszcze to pogorszyła to Yuki szybko przeszedł do jego po takich słowach Shuichi odskoczyłby od niego jak oparzony, jednak teraz efekt był dokładnie odwrotny. Yuki pomaszerował do swojego Mercedesa zanim ktoś ich rozpoznał.

"Oczywiście że to ja, kretynie. A kto inny? Nie pomyliłeś mnie z Tatsuhą od lat."

"Ale Yuukiii! Gdzie ty byłeś? Wszystko w porządku? Czy oni cię skrzywdzili? Nie zrąbali cię, co? Nie mów mi, że sprawili że jesteś w ciąży! Jak w tamtym filmie! Waaah, Yukiii! Nie chcę żebyś umaaaaarłłł!" Yuki ściągnął z siebie Shuichiego i wepchnął go do samochodu na siedzenie pasażera.

"O czym ty bredzisz? Tylko wyszedłem kupić kawę i papierosy. To jest najbliższy sklep, który ma moje ulubione marki." Yuki wsiadł do samochodu i wyjechał, kierując się do domu.

"Co? To kto...?"

*** straszliwa muzyka typu X-Files o.o ***

Notka Autorki:

No, to było krótkie XD I dziwne... o.o

Ale niezła zabawa do napisania... :3

Myślę że zrobie OOC Shu do tego... XD

I to nie ma w ogóle być fik przeciwko tym wszystkim fikom gdzie Yuki jest naprawdę OOC... ¬.¬

^.^

Dziękuję za czytanie! ^.^


End file.
